


诱骗（编号五）

by eaforever10



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaforever10/pseuds/eaforever10
Summary: 27岁居心叵测医生Anna X 18岁懵懵懂懂少女Elsa诱骗少女的故事，含大量play，慎入。#未成年人勿入！##未成年人勿入！##未成年人勿入！#
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：  
> Elsa父母忙于生意很少回家，Elsa一直是保姆带大的，这导致Elsa在性这一方面不了解。  
> Anna属于家里有钱的富二代，四年前喜欢上了只有14岁的Elsa，所以买了她家隔壁的房子，并且在她家附近开了一个私人诊所。

“真的要脱衣服吗？Anna？”Elsa害羞地捏着衣服下摆，羞得满脸通红。

“放轻松，Elsa，只是一个小检查。我们都四年的邻居了，难道我还会骗你吗？我们都是女孩子，没什么不一样的。”Anna看着面前怯生生的少女，克制着内心想将她吞吃入腹的欲望，温言软语地安慰着。

“好，好吧。”Elsa犹豫片刻，最终还是按Anna说的，一件件脱起了身上的衣服。外套，衬衫，裤子，内衣，内裤……赤条条的女孩双手交叉捂在胸前，耳根红得诱人。Anna的目光贪婪得从她身上扫过，炽热地目光在每一寸雪白的肌肤上停留，优雅的脖颈，胸口雪白的绵软，因为突然暴露在空气中而变硬的嫣红，平坦柔软的小腹，稀疏的丛林，修长的双腿……

Elsa只觉得几乎要被那目光烫伤：“Anna？”

“Elsa的身体很标准呢，我给其他人做检查，从来没有见过Elsa这么漂亮的身体呢，Elsa平时一定有经常锻炼吧？”Anna急忙回神，笑着掩饰道。“来，坐在这个椅子上面。”

“还、还好……”Elsa一边朝椅子走过去，一边暗暗责怪着自己。怎么能觉得Anna刚才的目光可怕呢？Anna搬到隔壁的这几年来，正直善良，开朗大方，让她在父母常年不在家的日子里获得了许多温暖。何况Anna可是这一片最好的医生，看过的女性身体不知凡几，她不过是病人中的一个罢了。想到这里，Elsa放松了些许，轻轻靠在了椅背上。

“来，手举起来。”Anna看着赤身坐在躺椅上的Elsa，指了指她还搭在胸前的双手。Elsa不明所以地举起手，Anna抓着她的两只手，用绳子把它们一起绑在了Elsa头顶的一个小柱子上。接着她抬起Elsa的双腿，把它们分别绑在了躺椅把手上。Elsa惊了一下，几乎要起身，但是被手上的绳子牢牢系在了椅子上。

“别乱动，Elsa。这样比较方便我来检查。不要害羞，我是医生嘛。”Anna安抚着受惊的小白兔，慢条斯理地移来旁边的灯，让灯光照在Elsa腿间。花穴此刻还沉睡着，粉粉嫩嫩的穴口安静地闭合着。Anna慢条斯理地穿上白大褂，又带上乳胶手套，接着抚上了Elsa的胸口：“这样有什么感觉吗？”

“没、没有。”Anna专业的态度让Elsa放下了紧张，认真感受起来。感受着硬硬的小红果在掌心滑动，奶油一样的绵软几乎从指缝溢出来， Anna忍不住加大了力气。

“唔！现在有点疼……”Elsa小声说道。接着胸前的手松开了，Anna轻轻捏了捏那两颗可怜的小红果，又用指甲轻轻刮着敏感的乳尖。身下的身体颤抖了一下。

“Elsa？不要讳疾忌医哦，有什么感觉就说出来。”  
“感觉好舒服，还有点热……”Elsa的脸涨得通红。她犹豫了一下，接着磕磕绊绊说了下去：“那个地方有一点湿……”

看来Elsa进房间之前喝的那杯水起效了。Anna内心一喜，面上却不动声色地问道：“哪个地方？”

“就、就是…私处……”Elsa的声音细若蚊呐。

“不要害怕，Elsa，这是正常的生理现象。有什么感觉尽管和我说，不然检查就没有意义了不是吗？”Anna一边继续蹂躏着Elsa的乳尖，一边安慰道。

“我知道了…抱歉Anna，我之后不会这样了。”Elsa的声音里已经多了一丝喘息。

“没事的Elsa，你第一次做检查，紧张是难免的，下次来就不会了。”Anna揉了揉Elsa的脑袋，亲昵地捏了捏她涨得通红的耳尖。

“嗯！”Elsa呻吟了一声。“Anna捏耳尖…很舒服……”

“是吗？”Anna关心地问道，接着又捏了几下，甚至轻轻揉捏起来。“这样捏呢？也会舒服吗？”

“……很舒服，而且下面有东西流出来了——就是私处……”Elsa几乎想拿手捂住自己的脸，但是手被牢牢绑着，她的挣扎不过是让细嫩的手腕上多了一点红印。

Anna的眉头皱了起来，她松开Elsa手上的绳子。“Elsa，你自己来抚摸你的胸，我需要做一个更深入的检查。”

“很严重吗？Anna？”Elsa一边按Anna刚刚的动作抚弄着自己的胸，一边担心地问道。

“需要检查一下才知道。”Anna说着，蹲下身借着灯光仔细观察起花穴来。和主人一样懵懵懂懂的花穴在胸口和耳尖的刺激下已经流出了不少粘腻的液体，正微微地开合着。Anna戴着手套的手指在穴口抚摸着，很快找到了已经微微立起来的阴蒂，敏感的阴蒂被揉弄地更加肿胀，强烈的快感刺激着少女未经人事的身体，Elsa忍不住呻吟起来：“Anna…感觉好奇怪…”

“没事的，Elsa你继续揉，不要停下来。”听话的少女抬起酸软的手，继续在愈发敏感的胸口揉动。

Anna试探性地用食指戳了戳微微开合的花穴，在药效和爱抚的双重作用下，湿透了的小穴紧紧含住了入侵者，试图把它往里拉。入侵者顺从着软肉的动作向内顶去，待手指没入大半又快速抽出来，粉嫩的穴肉依依不舍地挽留着，于是食指又重新顶入。不过几个抽插，Elsa的话语愈发破碎，手下的动作毫无章法地揉着胸口的软肉，反而带来了更大的刺激：“Anna…好热…好舒服…有什么东西…嗯…出来了…嗯——”

手下的穴肉颤抖着绞紧，Elsa的身体猛地僵直，揉捏着胸口的手指不由自主地捏紧，捏得乳尖又疼又爽。一捧花液浇在深埋体内的手指上，Elsa迎来了此生第一次高潮。体内的手指却毫不怜惜继续向里，戳破了那层代表着贞洁的薄膜。

“好疼……Anna……”Elsa在快感和疼痛中混乱着，眼角溢出了晶莹的泪水，无助地呼唤着Anna的名字。

“没事了Elsa……”Anna安抚着身下的少女，在穴内轻柔地抽插着。很快，快感盖过了疼痛，Elsa的身体重新放松下来。“现在舒服一点了吗？Elsa？”

“我好多了……可是手上没有力气了……”Elsa可怜巴巴地回道。

“没事的Elsa，你已经很棒了。”Anna亲了亲Elsa微微汗湿的鬓角，轻声安抚道。“接下来就交给我吧。”

Elsa的双手重新被绑上，Anna取出两个戴着铃铛的小夹子，一边一个夹在了Elsa的乳尖上。“这样疼吗？”

“有点疼，但是我可以忍受的……”Elsa仔细感受了一下，回道。

“Elsa果然是个懂事的好孩子。”Anna赞赏地夸道。Elsa回以羞涩一笑。Anna忍不住又摸了摸她的脑袋，然后调整了一下躺椅的角度，让Elsa的下身抬了起来。接着，她从身后拉出一条管子。“有点凉，Elsa忍一忍哦。”

“好。”Elsa强忍着被无生命的管子侵入的不适，点了点头，随即感受到有什么冰凉的液体顺着管子流进了体内。“嘶——好凉——”

“Elsa，放松点。”Anna叮嘱道。Elsa依言极力放松，却被冰得不住发抖，软肉紧紧咬着管子不放，唯有乳尖上的铃铛丁丁作响。

“Anna……还没有结束吗？好涨……”不一会，Elsa就感觉自己的体内被填满了。Anna安抚地看着她，手上的动作却没有停下。“放轻松点，Elsa，放轻松就会舒服很多了。”

“我不能……太多了，我好难受……”Elsa难受地摇着头，湿漉漉地眼睛哀求地看着Anna，像只被赶进陷阱的幼兽。真的好难受，她感觉自己涨得不得了了，可还有更多冰凉的液体灌进体内。“不要了……Anna……太满了……”

“Elsa乖，洗干净了才能检查不是吗？我知道这很难受，但是Elsa一定可以坚持下来的不是吗？”Anna安抚着掉着眼泪哀求的少女。

“好……”Elsa应着，咬着牙苦苦坚持着，一动也不敢动。终于，她感受到不再有液体流进来了。

“Anna……可以了吗？”

“可以了哦，Elsa真棒！”Anna揉了揉她的脑袋，接着拔出了管子。Elsa露出一抹如释重负的微笑。可是下一秒，她的笑容僵住了。一个前细后粗的东西在管子离开穴口的那一瞬间被塞了进来，牢牢堵住了体内的液体。

“Anna？”  
“洗液有药效的，要在体内留一会哦。”Anna满意地看着自己的杰作，接着将手放在Elsa微鼓的小腹上轻轻揉了起来。

手下的肌肉猛地绷紧了。“啊啊！不要！Anna！”Elsa失声尖叫道。好在这间房间隔音好，声音不会传出去，Anna心想，手下的动作却没有停止。“要揉一揉才能起效的，Elsa忍忍。”

“不行了……我真的不行了……求求你……”Elsa哽咽着哀求着。本来就涨得不行的小腹被这样轻揉着，穴肉疯狂收缩着，试图把体内的液体排出去，却苦于塞子的阻拦而失败，虽然不至于疼，但是那种涨得不行的感觉却十分磨人。

“放松，Elsa，放松。”Anna一反常态地强硬，不再是平时那个她一撒娇什么都会答应的邻家姐姐，任凭她哭得满脸是泪也没有松口。穴内的液体渐渐热了起来，暖暖的感觉抵消了一部分的难受。可是没过多久，那液体温度不断上升，她只觉得穴内几乎要烧起来了。

“好烫…Anna…”走投无路的少女喃喃念着罪魁祸首的名字，祈求能得到一点怜惜。可是Anna却不为所动，揉够了五分钟才解开Elsa手脚上的绳子，把不着寸缕的她抱进了卫生间。

“可以出来了，Elsa。”Anna心疼地亲了亲怀里失神的少女，接着拔出了塞子。可是紧张的穴口紧闭着，紧紧把液体锁在了里面。除此之外，类似给小孩把尿的姿势也让Elsa十分难为情。“Anna，能不能让我一个人……”

“Elsa，你身上都软了，怎么能一个人呢？没事的，我不会笑话你的，放轻松点。”Anna哄着怀里的少女。进房间前喝的药和刚刚的洗液反应，怀里的少女几乎软成了一滩水。见Elsa还在纠结，她干脆小声嘘了起来。

“唔…嗯…”Elsa在Anna怀里瑟瑟地发着抖，带动着乳尖的铃铛清脆地响着，颤动的夹子带来了带痛的快感。体内的洗液像开了阀的洪水一样涌了出来。可是在这种羞耻的情景下，成功释放的快感和药效交杂在一起，加上乳尖的刺激，她忍不住达到了高潮。Anna感受到怀里的女体突然地弓起，心知Elsa又去了一次，却故意担心地问道：“Elsa？你怎么了？”

“太舒服了，所以下面和刚才一样，有东西出来了……”Elsa喘息着回答道，刚刚到达高潮的身体软在了Anna怀里，还在抑制不住地颤抖着。

Anna抽出一边的湿巾，给Elsa擦了擦湿哒哒的穴口。冰凉的触感激得Elsa一激灵。

“没事了，Elsa，我们回去了。”Anna一边走，一边安抚着怀里的少女，把她轻轻放回了躺椅上，却没有调整躺椅的角度，而是调了调灯光，让灯重新照在了Elsa腿间。

“还没有结束吗？”Elsa有些害怕地问道。

“快好了，Elsa。刚刚只是清洗，现在才是检查，很快就好了。”Anna一边说，一边从旁边的柜子里拿出一个听诊器。她看着Elsa眼巴巴的眼神，安抚地笑了笑，接着带上了听诊器，把听诊器的胸件塞进了Elsa腿间的花穴里。刚刚被液体填满了的花穴又软又湿，比普通听诊器小了好几圈的胸件轻轻松松就钻了进去。

“Anna？听诊器是终于用的吗？”温热的穴肉被冰凉的的听诊器冰得不断收缩着，不过没一会，听诊器就被穴肉捂热了。

“这个是和你平时看到的那种听诊器不一样啦，Elsa。你看，这个听诊器的胸件比普通听诊器小很多呢。”Anna说着，把胸件猛得抽了出来，在Elsa面前一晃，接着又重新塞回去。Elsa被这举动刺激得微微发抖，胸前的小铃铛又响了起来。

Anna皱着眉头让胸件在Elsa体内摸索着，实则观察着Elsa的反应。当光滑的金属从某个点划过，Elsa的花穴猛地一收缩，将胸件紧紧夹住了：“Anna！那里！”

“这里疼吗？”Anna问道。

Elsa喘了口气，颤抖着回答道：“不是疼，碰到这里的时候，就好像……好像有一股电流窜了上来……感觉很舒服，但是又太舒服了……”

“看来，Elsa这里应该是长了一个东西。”Anna皱着眉头十分严肃地下了定论。接着她手下用力，让胸件更用力地在那一点上摩擦起来。

“呃嗯！Anna…我受不了了……”Elsa的身体在快感的刺激下不断颤抖着，铃铛声越来越乱。剧烈的刺激下，Elsa被重新绑好的手脚都剧烈挣扎了起来，来不及咽下的涎水从嘴角不断滑落。  
在破碎的呻吟声里，她达到了第三次的绝顶。初经人事就去了三次，Elsa只觉得几乎失去了意识，只能瘫软在躺椅上不断喘息。

Anna看着眼前少女大张的双腿间又一次吐出大波蜜液，心知她已经到了极限。“Elsa觉得太刺激的话，我们换一个慢一点的疗法好不好？”

“……好。”Elsa虚弱地应道。不能再那样了，她已经承受不了了，再来几次，她感觉自己可能会晕过去。

Anna安抚地对她笑笑，然后拉出了另一根管子。Elsa看着管子惊恐地瞪大了双眼，瘫软的身体极力挣扎着想逃开。

“这个很舒服的，不舒服的话，我们换一种方法好不好？”

Elsa犹豫片刻，轻轻点了点头。温热的药液顺着管子流入体内，Elsa刚觉得自己被装满，液体就停了下来。Anna取出一个新的塞子给她塞好，给她处理了一下身上各种各样的液体，接着把她扶了起来。

“怎么样？不难受吧？”

“嗯！”Elsa摸了摸自己平坦的小腹，暖暖的液体把花穴装得满满的，是和刚刚的洗液完全不同的感觉。她顺着Anna的力道从躺椅上爬了下来，肚子里的液体跟着她的动作荡漾着，响起来细微的水声，腿间的塞子带来了强烈的异物感，加上双腿一直大张着，一下子合不拢，胸前的铃铛还在叮叮当当地响着。

“这个铃铛……”

“Elsa不喜欢吗？这是给你今天完成检查的奖励哦。”Anna看着Elsa胸前的铃铛笑道。虽然这个乳夹力道不大，但少女粉嫩的乳尖已经被夹得又红又肿。

“没有不喜欢……”Elsa小声说。她还挺喜欢这个铃铛的，虽然最开始夹得有一点疼，但是习惯之后还挺舒服的，金色的小铃铛小巧可爱，声音也清脆动听，很符合她的喜好。

“不过这个夹久了会有一点疼，我等下给Elsa带一点药回去，晚上睡觉之前摘下来，好好抹一下哦。”

“好。谢谢Anna！”Elsa笑着向Anna道谢，接着开始穿衣服。上衣还好，除了内衣摩擦得乳尖有一丝快感以外没什么，可是内裤和裤子，只要她试图弯下腰，肚子里的液体存在感就十分明显。她只能叫住要出去的Anna：“Anna……可不可以帮我穿一下衣服……”

“当然可以啦，我的小公主。”Anna笑道。“不过，你的病可不要透露出去哦，这是一种我很感兴趣但是很罕见的病症，你是我遇到的第一个患者，我希望可以一个人完成这个挑战。”

“放心吧，我不会告诉任何人的。”Elsa信任地回答到。

“那么，你愿意和我一起共进晚餐吗？”

“当然啦！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇含双穴情节及放置play，不适者慎入。

“Elsa来了啊？”Anna笑着打开了门。随着清脆的铃铛声，面色微红的小少女走了进来。无需过多言语，凭借着这一个多月来的培养出的默契，两人来到了Anna治疗的房间。

自从一个多月前Elsa被查出“怪病”来，几乎每天她都要来Anna这里接受治疗。为了方便，Anna干脆把家里的一个房间改装成了治疗室。可是Anna的精心治疗却没有起到任何作用，反而让她更敏感了。这点让Elsa十分自责。

“Elsa今天洗干净了吗？”Anna问道。Elsa一边熟门熟路地脱着衣服，一边回道：“洗干净了，后面洗了两次呢。”

“让我看看。”

闻言，赤条条的少女听话地走了过来，乳尖上的铃铛没有了内衣的压制，响得更欢了。

Anna带上乳胶手套，手指在Elsa后穴上轻轻抚摸着。刚刚被灌了两次肠的后穴现在摸起来又湿又软，轻而易举地吞下了Anna的一个指节。

“乖孩子。”Anna奖励性地揉了揉女孩白金色的头发。Elsa羞涩地笑了笑，然后顺从地趴了下来。Anna从旁边的柜子上取出一根粗长的振动棒，递给了Elsa。Elsa熟练地舔舐起来。Anna从旁边的墙壁上拉出一根管子，熟悉的冰凉液体涌进了后穴。仅仅注入一百毫升的药液，Anna就停了下来，把塞子给Elsa塞上，接着取出了少女穴中的小跳蛋。

粉红色的跳蛋上满是粘腻的液体，被取出来了之后还在Anna手上持续地震动着。Anna接过被舔地湿哒哒的振动棒，缓缓推入了少女穴中。日夜被药液浸泡的花穴弹性好得惊人，却也敏感得惊人，被振动棒上微微的软刺刺激地紧缩。

“Elsa，放松。”Anna轻声说。Elsa喘息着，腰被刺激地软了下去，胸口紧贴着地面，被铃铛咯地有些疼，跪着的双腿也支撑不住地颤抖着。但是为了Anna的治疗能顺利进行，她还是极力放松着，坚持着。在漫长的等待中，世界仿佛静止了，只有腿间巨物存在感鲜明地向里推入，缓慢而坚定地推开收缩的软肉。

“Elsa，你现在感觉还好吗？”Anna问道。Elsa虚软的手撑着地面试图爬起来，翘着的臀部上后穴的塞子和前穴的振动棒一览无余。她从剧烈的快感中挤出破碎颤抖的回答：“我…还好…”

Anna伸手试图把无力的少女扶起来，却被躲开了。“我、我自己可以的，Anna。”

等Elsa撑着虚软的身体挣扎着爬起来，已经是几分钟的事了。尽管振动棒此时还未打开，愈发敏感的小穴仍被折磨地汁水淋漓，不断有粘腻的液体滴落在地上。Anna赞许地捏了捏她通红的耳尖，单纯的少女回了一个喜悦的笑容。

Anna引着Elsa来到了房间中心，用天花板上吊下来的绳子将Elsa双手缚住，接着调整高度，直到Elsa只有脚尖着地才停下来。

“没有的话，我们就要开始新的训练了。我会离开一会，在这段时间里，Elsa要好好咬住振动棒，不能让它掉下来。做的到吗？Elsa？”

得到肯定的答复之后，Anna从旁边的柜子里取出眼罩给Elsa戴上，接着离开了房间。在一片漆黑里，Elsa紧张地咽了咽口水，对接下来要发生的事又是紧张，又是期待。虽然在Anna这里接受治疗以后，她往往身体酸软地几乎不能从床上爬起来，但治疗过程中得到的快乐却是她从未品尝过的。她时常怀疑是不是因为贪恋这样的快乐，自己的病才迟迟不见好，反而愈发严重了起来。

突然，一阵震动打断了她的思绪。身下那个振动棒被开启了。表面带着微微软刺的振动棒在花穴里抖动甚至旋转，毫不留情碾过每一寸敏感的穴肉，带动得后穴的液体也一起荡漾起来。她无法克制得大声呻吟起来，晶莹的涎水顺着嘴角流下，眼角溢出的生理泪水浸湿了黑色的眼罩。唯一能碰到地板的脚尖胡乱点地，在手上绳子的约束下，她像风中的吊灯一样晃动起来，胸前的铃铛声愈发散乱。

Anna……Anna……Anna怎么还没有回来！她悲鸣着，身体勉强弓了起来，达到绝顶的快感让她的大脑一片空白，大到花穴无法完全吞下的黑色振动棒趁机滑下去了一小段。

“不……不行……”Elsa挣扎着，花穴努力地收缩着，试图把滑出去的振动棒重新吸回来。刚刚高潮过，还敏感得不行的穴肉被迫与粗大的振动棒紧密接触，强烈的刺激让Elsa的双腿绷直地几乎痉挛。

“咔哒。”开门声响起。当Anna打开门，见到的就是这样一幅淫靡至极的场景。被紧紧吊着的女孩不断悲鸣着，腿间不断震动的振动棒已经滑落了大半，花穴不断流出的液体已经在地上积起一小滩水洼。她走上前揭下已经湿透了的眼罩，Elsa湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛哀求地看著她。

“可以了，Elsa。”当Anna终于吐出那句结束的话语，Elsa紧绷的身体终于放松了下来。黑色的振动棒从腿间滑落，掉在了地上的小水洼里，还在不断地震动旋转着。Anna爱怜地揉了揉Elsa酸软的腰，解开绳子把Elsa公主抱抱了起来。

“今天做的很好哦，Elsa。好好睡一觉，晚饭好了我会叫你起床的。”

怀里的少女乖巧地点了点头，很快在Anna怀里睡熟了。Anna在Elsa汗湿的额头上落下一吻，眼里是势在必得的自信。再等等，等到这情欲的果实彻底成熟，Elsa，你就再也不能离开我了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有后续，是裸体围裙加女体盛，以及户外露出play……有空就写。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇含裸体围裙，女体盛，户外play，不适者慎入。

星期六的早晨，Elsa独自一人在厨房做着早餐。一年前，她在邻家姐姐Anna的检查下发现自己身患怪疾。可惜整整一年的治疗没有起到任何作用，反而让她的身体变得愈发敏感，到了后来，她连普通内衣都穿不得了——娇嫩的乳尖被内衣的料子摩擦也会给她带来若有若无的快感。为了保护她，Anna隐姓埋名，带着她躲到了国外。所幸这几年Anna手上攒下来不少钱，两人在郊区买下了这栋别墅，日子倒也还算安逸。只是，就这样毁了Anna的生活，使她感到十分愧疚。

“Elsa？怎么今天起得这么早？”今天是搬进别墅的第一天，即便是她，舟车劳顿下也睡到了现在。女孩闻声，扭头冲她一笑：“我想给Anna做早餐。”

Anna看着女孩沐浴在阳光下的灿烂笑容，不由怔在了原地。这一年的改造，让本来单纯的女孩褪去青涩，完全长开了。这亲手调教出的绝世尤物，即便自己也常常看得移不开眼。在这光里，她清澈忽闪的冰蓝眸子，长至腰间的白金长发，几乎和光融为一体，看起来像不染尘埃的天使；可她却偏偏只穿着一件薄薄的围裙，乳尖色情地硬挺着把围裙顶开，雪白的丰满露出大半。她初雪般洁白的后背，不堪一握的细腰，挺翘的臀部，还有笔直的双腿就这样大喇喇裸露着，裸露在这温暖的阳光之下。是的，搬来的第一天，Anna就告诉Elsa在家不必穿衣服——“这样有助于治疗。”

“我们来做个游戏好不好？关于吃早餐的游戏。”Anna从身后贴上Elsa的背，双手从Elsa的围裙探了进去，揉捏着Elsa胸前的绵软。Elsa放松地靠在了Anna的怀里：“好呀。”

Anna最后捏了捏手里硬起来的小红果。“Elsa，去餐桌上躺好。”

Elsa依言躺上了餐桌。桌子上铺了桌布，躺着到不是很凉，只是这样赤裸裸躺着吃饭的桌子上，她总有种手脚无处安放的羞耻。

“Elsa，手不要捂着胸，放在身体两侧就好了。”

Anna把食材分门别类地摆在了Elsa身边。先把细腻的奶油从Elsa的胸口抹到小腹，接着在胸口放上面包片，在乳尖的位置掏出一个小洞，又摆上两颗樱桃。

“又觉得难受吗？”

Elsa小幅度摇了摇头，生怕动作一大，把身上的东西弄掉了。Anna满意地笑了笑，手指探了探Elsa身下，确认腿间花穴已经敏感地湿润了，这才放心地将一枚饱满的圣女果塞了进去。Elsa涂满奶油的小腹不由大幅度起伏了一下。

“Elsa，我开动了哦？”Anna俯下身来。Elsa轻轻点了点头。Anna低头，衔起一颗樱桃，喂到Elsa嘴里。口齿交缠间，樱桃破碎，淡红的汁水混着涎水从嘴角流出，配着Elsa脸上情欲的微红，让Anna心跳不由加速。她的吻往下，直到达到小山峰下才停了下来。

Elsa的身体经过这一年的改造已是敏感无比，仅仅是这样，身下的花穴便已经湿透了。她失神地看着天花板，不住地喘息着，感受到Anna吻上了那绵软，坏心眼地用舌尖逗弄着面包片中间小洞里那鲜红的乳尖。在乳香与体香中，Anna一时有些分不清，化在嘴里的究竟是身下少女奶油似的绵软，还是蓬松的面包。

吃完了乳尖的周围的面包，Anna拿起剩下那一圈面包片，在Elsa小腹上抹了抹，直到上面被均匀地抹上了一层奶油，这才递给了Elsa。Elsa颤抖的手接过，把面包艰难地放进嘴里咀嚼起来。

Anna的吻继续向下，舔净了Elsa肚腹上的奶油，还坏心眼地用舌尖戳了戳小巧可爱的肚脐眼。Elsa极力抵抗着Anna施加在身上的快感，试图集中注意力把面包吃完。

Anna起身，端起牛奶喝了一大口，接着低头喂给Elsa。喝得太急，有一些牛奶溢了出来，奶白色的液体平添了一丝色气。喂完牛奶，Anna给Elsa擦了擦嘴角，接着俯身吻上了Elsa腿间花穴。

“Anna…Anna……”Elsa虚软的手搭着腿间红棕色的脑袋，破碎地呼唤着Anna的名字。Anna的灵活的舌头仔细舔舐着Elsa腿间花瓣，向里挤开软肉寻找着那颗圣女果。Elsa下意识地想夹紧腿，大腿却被Anna的手把住，不得不张开任人品尝。

“Elsa这张小嘴和Elsa一样喜欢圣女果呢。”Anna抬起头调笑道。Elsa无力地喘息着，无力回答。

“可是我也想吃，Elsa会把圣女果让给我的，对不对？”Elsa勉力点了点头，接着被Anna扶了起来。体位的变化让体内的圣女果愈发深入，正好抵在了敏感点上。已经被挑逗地敏感至极的花穴张合着，几乎要达到高潮。

“Elsa，忍耐住，要我说可以去了，才能去哦。”Anna说着，从厨房里取出一双筷子。“来，撑住桌子，自己把花穴掰开。”

Elsa顺从地把一只手撑在身后，用另一只手的食指和中指掰开了腿间花穴。纤细的葱白指尖压在粉嫩的穴肉上，被掰开的穴口像一朵会呼吸的花。Anna把手上的木筷缓缓戳了进去，已经完全兴奋起来的穴肉不满地吮吸着细长的筷身，却被上面粗糙的木质纹理刺激地更加兴奋。Elsa看着自己平时用的筷子就这样一寸寸被花穴吞没，羞耻的同时感受到了无比的兴奋。那双她熟悉的餐具就在她看不见的地方存在感鲜明地搅动着，把本就进入极其深的圣女果捅得更深。

“Anna…我不行了…求求你让我去……”Elsa带着哭腔哀求着，撑着身体的手颤抖如窗外秋叶。

“坚持住Elsa，耐力训练白做了吗？”Anna一边把圣女果推得更深，一边慢条斯理地回到。Elsa努力放松着，转开了视角，让自己的注意力转移开来，好让那快感能稍稍减弱。体内的圣女果还在深入，很快就到达了宫口。

Anna抽出筷子，把湿哒哒的筷子随手丢在了桌子上，接着把Elsa抱了起来，调整姿势让她靠在自己怀里。她的手从Elsa膝下穿过，让Elsa的腿折叠到身体两侧。

“自己抱住，然后把圣女果挤出来，就让你去，好不好？”

怀里的少女虚弱地点了点头，勉强抱住自己的双腿，身下用力收缩着，试图把异物挤出来。可这并不容易，尤其是在身后人还坏心眼地舔舐这她的耳尖，亵玩着她的双乳的情况下。所幸之前的训练足够到位，在穴肉有意识的收缩下，身体深处的圣女果终于在腿间冒出了一个头。Elsa喘了一口气，试图一鼓作气把圣女果挤出来，可胸前作乱的手突然恶意地掐了掐肿胀的乳尖，刺痛感转变而来的极致快感让她紧绷的身体终于失守了，她混乱地尖叫呻吟，身体在Anna怀里绷成了一张弓。腿间猛地涌出一大波花液，那颗作乱的圣女果被冲了出来，和湿滑粘腻的液体一起掉在了两人面前的地板上。

Anna满意地起身，把几乎瘫软的Elsa放在了椅子上，自己弯下腰，捡起来那颗圣女果。

“Elsa的味道很甜哦。”

不过十几分钟，刚刚还虚软地坐都坐不直的少女就恢复了过来。经过改造的身体敏感，可恢复力却很强。Anna牵起她的手，把她带进了这栋别墅里专门开辟的治疗室。熟练地给Elsa捆好绳子，双手缚在背后，花穴放上一颗开启了的小巧的跳蛋，后穴塞上毛绒绒的猫尾巴，尾巴里的细铁丝支撑着尾巴翘起来。接着是纯黑色的项圈，项圈上金色的铃铛小巧可爱。Anna在项圈上系好牵绳，轻轻扯了扯，Elsa便顺从地跟了上来。在红绳和穴内跳蛋的双重作用下，Elsa不得不挺直身体小步前进。

“出门玩开心吗？我的小猫？”Anna打开了别墅大门。Elsa有些害羞，这是她第一次不着寸缕地走出大门。虽然知道这地方荒凉无比，可是这和赤身裸体在别墅里走动毕竟不同。在户外这样一个宽广的空间，她赤着脚跟着Anna，小步走过了门口的小路，胸口红樱在微凉的空气中颤动。花穴被跳蛋折磨地湿哒哒地，在身后留下了一道断断续续的水迹。

绕着别墅周围走了几圈之后，Anna突然停了下来。她把手上拎着的牵绳抛过了路边的树枝，接着系在了树上，让Elsa不得不踮起脚尖站好。

“Anna？”Elsa迷茫地问道。

“Elsa很想要了吧？”Anna的手顺着Elsa线条流畅的背滑下，在挺翘的臀上亲昵地捏了捏：“喘得很急促了哦。”

“嗯……可是、可是这是在外面……”Elsa敏感的身体被抚摸，不由呻吟了一声，羞得耳尖通红。身下的跳蛋一路低频率震动着，刺激地敏感花穴不断流出蜜液，却迟迟达不到高潮。

“放轻松，Elsa，这里不会有人来的。好好享受快乐就可以了。”Anna安慰着，打开了手里的开关。后穴一直沉寂的猫尾巴震动了起来，前穴的跳蛋震动频率也陡然加快，期待已久的花穴爽的猛地吐出一大波花液，后穴也咬紧了猫尾巴的根部。

Anna一手握住Elsa的腰，另一只手捏着毛绒绒的猫尾巴，弯曲着其中的细铁丝，在Elsa身上挠着痒痒。

“哈哈…嗯…Anna！别…”Elsa极力躲闪着，不知是因为不间断的刺激还是因为猫尾巴带来的痒意而流下的泪水从被情欲染红的眼角滑落。

那四处使坏的猫尾巴终于停了下来。Elsa大口大口喘着气，几乎站立不稳。Anna把猫尾巴在花穴上一抹，不断流出的蜜液立刻把猫尾巴浸湿了。

“Anna……！”果然，下一秒，猫尾巴被塞进了花穴之中。特殊的设计让尾巴顺着毛往里钻，把不断震动的跳蛋顶得更里。探出头来的小红豆被毛绒绒的毛似有若无地扎着，剧烈的快感让Elsa的大脑一片空白。她尖叫，呻吟，挣扎，喘息，花穴失措地收缩，吐出大量蜜液，把猫尾巴完全浸湿了，变重了的猫尾巴缓缓往外滑，略硬的假毛逆着毛炸开来，扎得穴肉又痒又疼。

“Elsa……”Anna看着自己一手打造的淫乱场景，露出来满意而偏执的笑容。就这样永远沉浸在情欲的快乐之中吧，Elsa，永远当我的小猫，永远不要逃跑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个可看可不看的小彩蛋：  
> 深夜，赤身裸体的少女窝在睡熟的女人的怀里，贪婪的目光细细描摹着女人黑夜中的轮廓：“Anna果然很喜欢我的身体呢……那就请一直喜欢下去吧，永远别想离开我……”

**Author's Note:**

> 明天接个后续！


End file.
